parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On Cranky Bugs and Other Stories.
Here is a trivia about Dcolemanh's Cranky Bugs and Other Stories movie. Episodes Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *The scene opens where Thomas and Percy are shunting and hauling freight cars about the docks when Cranky becomes stupid. At first, when Percy shunts some freight cars and gets hurt, Thomas then pulls some flatbeds onto the outside lines, before Thomas and Percy deliver their freight cars and go to their sheds. *Cranky looks down at Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, along with Percy and his mail train. Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, will race Bertie, while James passes by, hauling three red coaches. Henry & The Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, arrives on time and puffs away. *Percy shunts some freight cars and tells everybody about the circus. *After shunting all the freight cars together, James pulls away, hauling the nine freight cars and caboose. *As Henry, shunting four freight cars, goes into the tunnel, he encounters a large cross elephant. Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *A green livery of Thomas has arrived and has pulled into Knapford with two red passenger cars and shunted them into a green coach behind the red coach at the front where Henry pulls them away. *Henry pulls away from Knapford, taking his red coach, green coach, and two red coaches behind him. *Thomas pulls away two green and yellow express coaches and Clarabel. *As Edward, hauling a crate car, and a boxcar, and James, hauling a boxcar, and a caboose, go past Thomas, hauling two vans, Thomas teases Gordon with his whistle. *Gordon takes his green and yellow express coach and Clarabel out for a run. *Thomas comes up and bumps some freight cars out of the way and scares Gordon with his whistle again. *When Thomas, after sleeping with his mouth drooling, goes out of his shed, and couples up to Clarabel behind Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and pulls them into Knapford station, Gordon couples up to his three coaches and pulls away, dragging Thomas with him. The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *When Henry, in Edward's form, collects four boxcars and a caboose, and collides with a freight train and Proteus, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, he comes in his new form of himself, and while hauling a green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, he passes Gordon. Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon is resting in a siding until Henry, coupled to four freight cars and a caboose, whistles, and wakes him up. *When Henry backs up and collects a green and yellow express coach, Connor's blue coach, Caitlin's coach, Clarabel, and Annie, he departs, leaving Gordon to fall into a ditch. *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *As Henry departs with five freight cars and a caboose, Thomas shunts three others into three more and a caboose and sees a breakdown train. *One day, as Thomas, shunting three freight cars into three others, two more, and a caboose, stops for a rest, he hears a whistle blowing and sees James running out of control and hauling a coal car, log wagon, ice cream van, two stone cars, S.C.Ruffey, a grey boxcar, a cattle car, two coal cars, a blue boxcar, and a caboose. *Now annoyed, Thomas collects the breakdown train and Rocky and pushes them to the rescue. As Thomas arrives, he leaves the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt freight cars. The caboose and the last few cars are on the rails, except for the front ones, being piled in a heap, with Thomas hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards, pulling the caboose and all the freight cars away, before Thomas pulls away James. *Thomas, having helped James, gets a branchline of his own, and has two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. And as he arrives at the station, Henry and Edward, double heading with four coaches like a dark red coach, a dark green coach, and two light red coaches, pull in. Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, and his other green and yellow coach, and whistles to Thomas, who whistles back. Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel is in the yard and is shunting five freight cars and four more together while surrounded by others until Duck bumps one out of the way. *Duck, tired out, takes and delivers five freight cars to a siding, but gets sent packing, and runs sadly away. Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Thomas, hauling Annie and Clarabel, puffs along his branchline toward the big station where James is shunting lots of freight cars in the yard. *Thomas, hauling five freight cars, comes to a junction, and lands in a pool on a boat, leaving Duck to take the cars and forcing Edward and Rocky and the Breakdown Train to take him home. Category:Dcolemanh